


i love yoo

by Effie_H



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bars and Pubs, Hate to Love, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H
Summary: Хёнвон кошмарил школьную жизнь Кихёна целых три долгих года. А спустя несколько лет он вернулся
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 6
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	i love yoo

**Author's Note:**

> aufest-2018

— Давай сегодня напьёмся, — бросает Минхёк поднос на барную стойку и усаживается на высокий стул у самой кассы. Кихён сочувственно смотрит на его взмокшее лицо и прячет поднос себе на полку, глубоко вздыхая.

— Смеёшься что ли?

Вместо ответа Минхёк поднимает глаза к потолку и сквозь зубы о чём-то ругается. Хоть на баре музыка играет немного тише, чем у сцены, да и опыта чтения по губам Кихёну не занимать, он не очень хочет знать, что там уже случилось в самом зале, пока он был занят коктейлями.

Может быть, снова очередная пьяная богачка ущипнула его за задницу так сильно, что Кихёну снова придётся лицезреть синяки всю следующую неделю, как бы он ни сопротивлялся. А может, вредный клиент разбил посуду, а потом устроил такой скандал, что теперь Минхёку придётся отрабатывать этот месяц вообще без выходных, что, в целом, на руку Кихёну. Меньше нытья — больше свободы.

Много чего может случиться, что заставит Минхёка желать напиться посреди рабочей недели, но факт остаётся фактом — произошло явно нечто из рук вон выходящее, раз он кажется настолько серьёзно настроенным.

— Я хоть когда-то в жизни смеялся? — с надрывом спрашивает Минхёк, протягивая руку к Кихёну через всю барную стойку. На его лице можно прочесть семилетнюю тоску заключённого строгого режима. Кихёна легонько уколяет жалостью: всё же, Минхёк — его лучший друг, они делят одну квартиру, один холодильник! И даже если его ужасно раздражает, насколько они разные во всём, Кихён чувствует в себе какую-то ответственность за друга-дебила.

Именно поэтому он тяжко вздыхает и наливает ему целый шот самого обычного виски, быстрым движением отправив его прямо в протянутую клешню Минхёка.

— Нет, ты — сама серьёзность и воплощение благоразумия, — хмыкает он, качая головой. — А я — местная танцовщица, раз уж на то пошло.

Хочет ещё добавить несколько колкостей, чтобы, так сказать, закрепить процесс, но Минхёк глушит шот целиком одним махом и ставит на стол с таким грохотом, что все слова как-то застревают в горле и тут же проглатываются куда подальше.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, быстро собирая посуду со всей стойки. Мало ли что может случиться.

Минхёк горестно осматривается вместо ответа, а потом, словно поймав глазами призрака, одним прыжком заскакивает за стойку к Кихёну, крепко обнимая его со спины.

— Видишь того долговязого тощего козла, который сейчас пожимает руку нашему шефу? — горячо кричит он прямо на ухо Кихёну, обдавая того крепким ароматом свежевыпитого виски. Кихён не видит, потому что у него слабое зрение, очки носить стыдно ещё со старшей школы, а линзы уже успели неприятно натереть глаза. А ещё потому что он морщится, стараясь задержать дыхание и не опьянеть тут же и сразу от алкогольных паров Минхёка. — Короче, я слышал, как он устраивался официантом к нам. Но ты же знаешь, как шеф любит Бору, так что эта замена явно по мою душу пришла. То есть, мне не доверяют, прикинь? Хотят от меня избавиться! Променяли меня на это неуклюжее полено!

Кихёна от неизбежного удушения спасает только подошедший клиент, так что он брезгливо толкает локтём в грудь Минхёка и полностью переключается на приготовление батареи шотов виски. Но Минхёку, кажется, мало просто пожаловаться на свою потенциальную замену. С видом вселенского страдальца, он прижимает к груди шейкер и бросает трагичный взгляд в сторону клиента, а потом и на Кихёна.

— Ты не понимаешь весь апокалипсис ситуации! Этот новый заявил, что способен работать за двоих, а также он неплохо знает барную карту и как приготовить множество коктейлей, и вообще! Вспомни, какое у нас жадное начальство, а?

Намёк Кихён понимает, и, хотя ему всё ещё кажется, что Минхёк немного преувеличивает способности новенького, в глубине души понимает все его тревоги и страхи. Не зря же они столько лет делят одну квартиру.

Он решительно отбирает из слабеющих пальцев шейкер и зачерпывает немного льда.

— Я тебя понял, Минхёк, — кивает он, сам пытаясь даже не думать о всех возможных последствиях, которые может привнести со своим появлением этот худой и весьма неуклюжий на вид новенький. — Старайся думать в позитивном ключе. На какое-то время у тебя появится замена, маленький собственный раб, которого ты сможешь погонять во все места до тех пор, пока этот будет только осваиваться…

— А потом меня уволят! — причитает Минхёк с пола у стойки, куда уже успел усесться и капризно скрестить руки на груди.

— Если ты сейчас не возьмёшь себя в руки и не пойдёшь в зал относить заказы, то уволят тебя намного раньше, чем твой урод успеет заступить на должность… Нет, это не вам. Вам ваши шоты.

Кихён подаёт небольшой поднос с милой улыбкой, принимая свёрнутую купюру и слегка пинает Минхёка ногой, наверное, чтобы придать ему нужное ускорение. Тот недовольно фыркает, но, осмотревшись, вылезает наружу, поправив, наконец, съехавшую набок бабочку.

— Вот наступит война, придёт этот Че Хёнвон тебя выживать с насиженного места, посмотрю, как ты запоёшь, — максимально напыщенно выдаёт Минхёк и гордо удаляется в зал с одним единственным космополитеном в руках. Шоу-программа уже почти началась, так что вечер только начинает набирать обороты, а Кихён так и стоит посреди своего рабочего места, застыв на месте и устремив невидящий взгляд куда-то вдаль.

— Ну и посмотрим, чего ты там добился за эти пять лет, Че Хёнвон, — бурчит в ответ Кихён, понимая, что скорее всего его никто не услышит. — Кто к нам с копьём приходит, от копья и погибнет…

•

Весьма вероятно, что поговорка про копьё могла сработать только в древности и только в случае предоставленных одинаковых видов копий. Потому что против шикарного золотого образца военного искусства, инкрустированного бриллиантами, рубинами и сапфирами, Кихён мог предоставить разве что бамбуковую зубочистку. И то, слегка надкушенную.

Этот чертов Хёнвон идеален: он идеально запоминает любой заказ на любой столик, идеально его относит, идеально окучивает каждого капризного клиента и идеально за это получает совсем недурных чаевых (которыми вообще-то принято делиться, но окей, окей, жадина). Точно так же Хёнвон идеально делает вид, что видит Кихёна в самый первый раз в жизни и совсем не понимает, почему к нему настолько враждебно настроены.

Удивительно!

Кихён презрительно фыркает, отворачиваясь к кофе-машине, когда Хёнвон приносит заказ на два эспрессо и вежливо машет листочком прямо перед носом.

Просто удивительно, насколько эта лживая самовлюблённая сволочь, полностью состоящая из сволочизма и покрытая сволочной оболочкой, способна испортить тебе жизнь, а потом повернуть всё так, словно и не было тех трёх лет кошмара и унижений. Кихён борется с желанием плюнуть в кофе, но здравый смысл всё же побеждает: клиенты-то ни в чём не виноваты. Поэтому он просто швыряет две чашки на поднос и отворачивается к машине, выгружая использованное сырьё, в надежде, что Хёнвон сам уйдёт с глаз долой и не будет унижать одной только своей бесконечно светящейся в лучах ультрофиолета белой рубашкой.

К счастью, это золотое копьё с бриллиантами уже успевает отойти от барной стойки, когда мыть уже нечего, но тут же к Кихёну прилипает Минхёк сразу с тремя заказами. Ни сна ни отдыха измученной душе.

— Ты настоящий друг, Кихёни, — заявляет ему Минхёк, радостно вручив все заказы. — Мне прямо очень льстит, что ты тоже протестуешь, чтобы сохранить мне место!

— Ради тебя хоть звезду с неба, — закатывает глаза Кихён, доставая джиггер с полки, и насыпает лёд в шейкер. Минхёк в ответ показывает ему сердце, но ответить что-нибудь Кихён не успевает: на сцену выходит первый артист и музыка становится намного громче. Ну, не сильно и хотелось.

А вот чего Кихёну точно бы не хотелось, так это поспешно вернувшегося обратно Хёнвона с подносом в кофе и двумя разбитыми чашками. Идеальная рубашка, уже не отсвечивающая сексуальным ультрафиолетом, некрасиво вопит о конфузе многочисленными коричневыми пятнами. Тихонечко в душе Кихён ликует.

— Посуда будет списана на твой счёт, — бормочет он, зная, что никто его не услышит. Он заново готовит заказ, поставив его уже перед Минхёком, пока Хёнвон быстро удаляется в подсобку удалять следы собственной неуклюжести.

Проследив за ним одну минутку, Минхёк протягивает Кихёну сжатый кулак и он без слов стукает по нему своим.

Так этому копью позолоченному и надо.

•

— Ты знаешь, а он не такой и ужасный, — говорит Минхёк, застёгивая свой огромный и нелепый фиолетовый плащ на все пуговки.

Кихён снова презрительно фыркает, показательно закатывает глаза и чуть не отрывает петельку со своего пальто, снимая его с вешалки. Бесит. Всё бесит. И Хёнвон, который ходит, позвякивая своими бриллиантами и рубинами. И Минхёк, который из союзника переходит в непонятные пучины ада.

Всё бесит.

— У тебя по сто пятниц на неделе. То он угрожает лишить тебя работы, то ты уже согласен стать его лучшим другом. Ты уже определись с предметами своей ненависти.

— Нет, ты пойми, — не унимается Минхёк, — я теперь всё успеваю, у нас нет проблем с распределением столиков, к тому же, он без вопросов отдал мне всю вип-секцию. Да и шеф доволен нашим тандемом, а это значит, что всё классно. Не нужно больше его ненавидеть, отбой.

— Нет уж, Минхёк, раз ты заварил кашу, ты и расхлёбывай, — ворчит Кихён, стягивая свою сумку с верхней полки личного шкафчика. — Если из-за тебя и твоих метаний нас уволят, то платить за квартиру будешь ты сам. Ну или на крайний случай можешь попросить своего драгоценного Че Хёнвона, он же как добрый и храбрый рыцарь тут же прибежит… И займёт тебе денег с огромным процентом. Или заставит выполнять его странные извращённые желания. Или подставит тебя так перед всем коллективом, что ты и сам захочешь уйти, это он умеет, в этом он профи!

Минхёк не успевает и рта раскрыть, как по всем законам жанра плохого кино, из-за шкафчика в углу выныривает сам Хёнвон, усмехаясь так подозрительно сладенько, что Кихёну тут же плохеет со скоростью света.

— Бармен Ю Кихён, — медленно тянет он, обходя того по широкой дуге. — А я и не признал сразу, думал, ты превратишься в жирного офисного хомячка со зрением в минус двадцать.

Когда в дикой природе жертва случайно натыкается на хищника, она замирает и тут же притворяется мёртвой в надежде, что её не заметят либо не пожелают кормиться падалью.

Проблема в том, что если бы они все жили в дикой природе, то Хёнвон точно бы был стервятником, так что мёртвым притворяться нет никакого смысла.

Но и пойти против животных инстинктов он не может. Даже чрезмерно разговорчивый обычно Минхёк, кажется, застыл в трепете ужаса, только моргая круглыми как две монетки глазами. Наверное, это расположение сил Хёнвон записывает на свой счёт и позволяет себе продолжать выкапывание скромной могилки Кихёна.

— А ты превратился в худощавую и подслеповатую морскую свинку, работающую в сфере обслуживания. Какая жалость…

— Что-то я не вижу тебя среди вип-клиентов нашей скромной забегаловки, — бурчит в ответ Кихён, практически чувствуя, как это шикарное золотое копьё вонзается ему прямо в правый висок. Это он, конечно, зря начал, зря.

— Это потому что ложу попросил твой сладкий дружочек, — мгновенно находится с ответом Хёнвон, медленно проходя тяжёлой походкой к служебному выходу. Посмотреть вверх, в наглые, бесстыжие глаза Кихён попросту не решается. — Так мило просил, чуть ли не на коленях стоял. Даже как-то неудивительно, что вы — лучшие друзья. Неудачники всегда притягиваются друг к дружке.

И нарочито громко хлопает за собой дверью. Одновременно Кихён чувствует, что в лёгких было бы неплохо обновить запас воздуха, и шумно вздыхает, выдыхая через рот.

— Пожалуй, он и правда относится к тому типу мудаков, которые заставят тебя выполнять свои извращённые желание просто потому что так хотят, — заключает Минхёк, громко хлопая своим шкафчиком, явно желая на этом месте закончить разговор.

Кихён не смог бы сказать точнее.

•

— Не может же человек задирать тебя и меня без особой на то причины! Люди не могут быть злыми от природы, только если ты ему что-то сделал очень серьёзное! — авторитетно заявляет Минхёк, важно поправив свои круглые очки с пустыми линзами.

Кихён неуютно ворочается в кресле и уже не одобряет всю эту затею с играми в психологов. Но идти против Минхёка всё равно что смело размахивать своей надкушенной бамбуковой зубочисткой против новейшего, вооружённого под завязку истребителя. Поэтому он покорно ложится в предательски удобное кресло, выпивает любезно предложенный чай (нужно же пользоваться положением) и рассказывает в общих чертах всё то, что сделал ему Хёнвон в старшей школе.

— В том-то и дело, что что-то серьёзное и обидное делал Хёнвон, а я просто был жертвой обстоятельств, — вздыхает Кихён, отворачиваясь к стенке. Так хотя бы не видно слишком важничающего Минхёка. — Знаешь, какими бывают злыми дети в школе? Может, он так самоутверждался за мой счёт?

— Он и так красивый как картинка, зачем ему ещё выделяться на твоём фоне? — отмахивается Минхёк, и Кихён обиженно сопит и поворачивается обратно, но на этот раз чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на эту мерзкую рожу, нагло разворачивающую одну из его шоколадных конфет. Они вообще-то были предназначены ему как пациенту!

— Чтобы стать ещё красивее? Откуда мне вообще знать? Он прицепился ещё с самого первого дня старшей школы! То ему доски не видно за мной и поэтому мне нужно было пригнуться, то домашку дай списать, то дай ручку, то обедом поделись! А потом уже пошли косвенные оск…

— И ты, конечно же, его отшивал с каждой глупой просьбой? — как всегда перебивает его Минхёк. Кихён смеривает его долгим снисходительным взглядом: неужели это так неочевидно для человека, который пытается играть в психологический кабинет в их единственный свободный день в неделе?

— Естественно! — восклицает он, забрасывая руки на спинку кресла. — Что мешало ему самому уделить несколько минут урокам дома, собрать как следует сумку, а потом приготовить себе примитивный обед?

— Знаешь, я бы тоже задирал тебя в школе. Почему ты такой противный и принципиальный? — вздыхает Минхёк под выразительное фырканье Кихёна.

— А почему ты вообще докопался до меня и моей школьной истории с Хёнвоном? Ты, попрошу заметить, на факультет психологии даже не поступил!

Вместо ответа Минхёк разворачивает ещё одну конфету, мигом забрасывая себе в рот.

— Жато прошёл подгошовишельные куршы! — возражает он с набитыми щеками. Кихёну надоедает вся эта ролевая затея. Он даже не знает, на что надеялся: что двухнедельные подготовительные курсы Минхёка смогут разрулить все неприятные воспоминания, связанные со школьной скамьёй? Мгновенно объяснят все глубинные причины поведения Хёнвона?

Зная Минхёка достаточно хорошо, Кихён может предположить, что Хёнвон его обижает потому что уже сколько лет в него безнадёжно влюблён, но всё ещё наивно надеется, что эту до ужаса банальную версию за сегодня не услышит.

— Короче, я всё понял, — снова подаёт голос Минхёк, едва проглотив конфету, и поднимает указательный палец вверх с видом человека, познавшего Великую Истину после двадцати лет скитания в тибетских горах. — Ты просто нравился Хёнвону, а он не знал, с какой стороны к тебе подойти, вот и привлекал к себе внимание таким нехитрым способом!

Кихён медленно закрывает глаза, поджимает губы и медленно считает до десяти. Ну, а вдруг на счёт «десять» Минхёк магическим способом исчезнет из их квартиры в частности и всей жизни Кихёна в целом? Ну вдруг?

Ну, пожалуйста?

Открыв глаза и осмотревшись по сторонам, Кихён с горечью мысленно отмечает, что план опять не сработал: Минхёк всё так же сидит в кресле напротив в очках, которые прибавляют его лицу, необременённому интеллектом, несколько очков солидности, и с энтузиазмом жуёт конфеты из пластиковой вазочки.

— Тебя послушать, так у всего человечества все проблемы исходят от неразделённой любви и решаются через постель, — максимально терпеливо и спокойно старается проговорить Кихён. Ногти на пальцах с силой впиваются в ладони. Сейчас его сдерживает только понимание, что если он начистит рожу Минхёку, то следующие смен пять проведёт исключительно с Хёнвоном, так что из двух зол он выбирает обжористое и с налётом романтичности на почти прыщавой коже. — Только разбивается твоя теория о жестокий быт реальности. Мы проработали вместе около двух недель, прежде чем он узнал во мне свою неразделённую любовь юности по твоей логике. Ты разве не запомнил бы объект воздыханий? Разве не стало бы трепыхаться твоё романтичное сердечко от одного только вида прошлой любви?

Но Минхёка даже такой очевидный довод не смущает. Его вообще ничего не смущает, даже танцоры в одних стрингах, швыряющие в него одежду в порыве страсти посреди шоу-программы. Кихёну пришлось привыкать не вздрагивать от этой особенности работы добрый месяц, и это даже учитывая, что барная стойка находится с противоположной от сцены стороны зала.

— Ты был жирным ботаником в школе, — отрезает он, сворачивая все фантики в один большой шар из фольгированной бумаги, — не то чтобы сейчас ты перестал смахивать на ботаника, но определённо гормональные изменения пошли тебе на пользу. Ладно, хватит так картинно закатывать мне глаза, а то ещё внезапно увидишь свои мозги, просто обрати внимание на мелочи, а там уже сам решай, прав я или нет.

Кихён ещё раз закрывает глаза, считая до десяти, но голос Минхёка постоянно сбивает его со счёта, так что в конечном итоге он просто сдаётся и, приняв самое скорбное выражение лица, на которое способен, садится слушать.

— Он захочет привлечь твоё внимание глупыми вопросами или идиотскими просьбами, — начинает Минхёк, пока Кихён изо всех сил борется с собой, чтобы не отобрать этот чертов шар из фольги и не запустить им изо всей силы как файерболом.

— У него других вопросов и вовсе не существует, — вставляет Кихён, подавив глубокий вздох. — Да и слова «просьба» в его личном словаре в какой-то момент заменилось близким по смыслу «приказ»!

— А со мной и Чангюном он практически всегда предельно вежлив… Значит, проблема в тебе!  
Так, хватит.

Кихёну надоело выслушивать бредовые доводы этого недо-психоаналитика. Он не знает вообще ничего, не знает, каково было выслушивать каждодневные издёвки сначала от одного Хёнвона, а потом от всего класса, со смехом подхватившего забаву. Не знает, как это весело вообще не иметь возможности спокойно пообедать, потому что всем вокруг хочется подразнить полноватого неудачника. Не знает, насколько тогда Кихёну хотелось достать пистолет и убить Хёнвона, пускай бы даже это значило тюрьму на долгие годы юности.

Именно поэтому он решительно встаёт с кресла, собирая чашки, и уже собирается отнести их в мойку, как слышит за своей спиной всё такой же весёлый голос Минхёка и невольно оборачивается в его сторону.

— Обрати внимание на его зрачки. Когда смотришь на то, что тебе нравится, они расширяются.

— Или ты просто вмазался? — перебивает его Кихён, но Минхёк продолжает гнуть свою линию, бросив шар из фольги прямо в лоб. А это больно, между прочим!

— Поверь мне, я эксперт в подобных делах!

Кихён трёт собственный лоб после такого мощного удара, но решает великодушно простить Минхёка за эту выходку. Он просто сгребает остатки фантиков, отлетевших от шара, и выбрасывает в мусорную корзину вместо сладкой мести.

— Лучше бы ты вызвал мастера, у нас холодильник течёт, эксперт ты хренов…

Просто Минхёк немножко дурачок, а выбивать его последнюю работающую клетку мозга было бы как-то совсем бесчеловечно.

•

— Налей мне молока, пожалуйста, — плюхается на высокий стул Хосок, один из участников вечерней шоу-программы. От него у Кихёна были весьма двойственные впечатления: сложно быть с одной стороны, танцором, способным сказать «Я здесь был, есть и буду главным секс-символом, но ты можешь поцеловать мои пяточки» при помощи только движений, но вне сцены оставаться скромным, воспитанным молодым человеком, не способным и мухи обидеть. Буквально.

Нет, Кихёну Хосок из всей шоу-группы нравится больше всех, поэтому он наливает ему молоко, которое обычно использует только в коктейлях, в красивый хайбол и даже бросает туда трубочку.

— Дать печенье?

Без лишних слов Хосок кивает, аккуратно посасывая молоко так, чтобы не смазать блеск для губ, и медленно разворачивает печенье из индивидуальной упаковки. Невольно Кихён любуется отблеском приглушённого ультрафиолета на гладкой, слегка влажной после энергичного выступления коже и поэтому пропускает опасное приближение своего кровного врага.

Хёнвон с того эпичного момента их встречи в подсобке никак не может упустить момент, чтобы не отпустить язвительный комментарий в сторону Кихёна, неважно по какому поводу, вплоть до самого маразматичного. И хоть у него уже практически отросла броня на коже, чтобы не реагировать на эти уколы прекрасного золотого копья с бриллиантами, перед милым Хосоком ему бы показывать сторону терпилы (не терпила, а человек, который выше этого, мгновенно поправляет его в голове внутренний маленький Минхёк) совсем не хотелось.

Всё же Хосок ему очень нравился.

Впрочем, в этот раз Хёнвон ничего не говорит, лишь протягивает листок с двумя лонгайлендами, а потом садится прямо напротив хмурого Хосока и с любопытством на него пялится. Пялится, пялится, пялится.

Кихён уже наливает джин в оба хайбола, как видит подозрительно блеснувшие в темноте глаза Хёнвона, не предвещающие ничего хорошего. Практически со скоростью света он доливает колу в оба бокала и швыряет поднос в тот момент, когда Хёнвон уже открывает рот, чтобы снова сказать какую-то гадость.

— Твои лонгайленды, — шипит он так громко, чтобы перешипеть музыку, но всё же так тихо, чтобы Хосок, которого явно что-то гложет, их не услышал. — А теперь будь добр, отнеси заказ нашим дорогим клиентам и при этом постарайся не раскрыть свою несомненно красивую, но поганую пасть по дороге, хорошо?

Неожиданно Хёнвон закрывает рот и улыбается, от чего маленький внутренний Минхёк в голове Кихёна хватается за сердце. И улыбка эта не предвещает ровно ничего хорошего.

— За свои слова ты ответишь, и будет тебе очень больно, — обещает он самым сладким тоном, на которые способен, но в то же время отходит вглубь помещения с заказом.

Кихён долго смотрит ему вслед. Он не очень уверен, стоит ли ему воспринимать это как прямую угрозу или просто отмахнуться, как от большинства того дерьма, которое обычно говорит Хёнвон, но тут все его мысли по этому поводу перебиваются Хосоком, внезапно поднявшим голову после созерцания молока.

— Говорят же, что барменам можно доверить любую тайну, потому что они лучшие собеседники, — начинает Хосок, неловко шмыгнув напоследок носом. Кихён осторожно кивает, подходя чуточку ближе.

— Можно. Только учти, что я сейчас на работе, поэтому могу тебя оставлять наедине на какое-то время…

Он оглядывается по сторонам, словно в любой момент из-за угла может выскочить противный Хёнвон, но он, видимо, слишком занят любованием своей прекрасной тощей задницей в отражении глаз клиентуры, так что Кихён придвигается ближе к Хосоку и старается улыбнуться как можно более дружелюбно. Как его когда-то учил Минхёк.

— У меня возникла небольшая проблема, — аккуратно начинает Хосок, неуверенно глядя на бушующую публику и Хёну в розовом костюме полицейского.

— Продолжай, — отвечает Кихён. Он и сам немного позволяет себе полюбоваться прекрасно сложенным Хёну с кожей, блестящей от литров вылитого на неё масла. Просто прекрасным Хёну.

— Мне просто больше некого просить… Ты — единственный, кто может спасти меня в этой ситуации…

— Не томи…

— Ну, мне сложно всё объяснить вот так. Просто у меня есть мама.

Кихён уже с подозрением смотрит на Хосока, который явно топчется на одном месте, и уже не ждёт ничего хорошего из того, что может произойти. Ещё и Хёнвон этот, вернувшийся подозрительно быстро, ходит и наверняка вынюхивает, о чём они там шушукаются.

— Это хорошо, когда мама есть. Плохо, когда мамы нет, — выдаёт он, нервно глядя уже на Хёнвона, радостно развесившего свои бриллиантовые локаторы. Этот разговор ему совсем не нравится. Слишком всё странно.

Но кредит доверия к Хосоку кажется каким-то неисчерпаемым, поэтому Кихён всё ещё терпеливо ждёт самой сути истории. И в это же время безрезультатно старается мимикой согнать Хёнвона с высокого стула, на который он уже успел взгромоздиться, подслушивая уже совершенно нагло и бесстыже.

— В общем, я очень люблю маму, мама любит меня, и она хочет прийти однажды к нам посмотреть, как я работаю…

Кихён мгновенно краснеет, пытаясь представить, например, свою маму в стенах их клуба. Нет, она бы точно избила бы его той тряпкой, которой их всеми любимая тётушка протирает полы между номерами. Наверное, они с мамой действительно хорошо дружат, и Хосок может доверить ей все-все тайны, например, то, что он приносит деньги в трусах. Буквально.

— Это очень здорово, — улыбается Кихён на этот раз совершенно искренне. — Я бы не смог на твоём месте признаться, что танцую полуголый на потеху экзальтированной публике!

Хёнвон сбоку прыскает в ладошку, а Хосок тяжело вздыхает, отводя взгляд. Кихён достаёт свой любимый нож для резки цитрусовых и пытается посчитать в голове, сколько ему дадут лет тюрьмы за умышленное убийство с особой жестокостью.

— Я тоже не смог, — тихо отвечает Хосок так, что инстинктивно к нему тянутся и Хёнвон, и Кихён. Нет, лучше взять ещё и нож для колки льда в левую руку. Так будет надёжнее. — Поэтомупрошусомнойпоменятьсяпожалуйстанаоднусмену!

— Какая хорошая идея! — восклицает Хёнвон.

— Ни за что в жизни! — одновременно кричит Кихён и добавляет кинжалов во взгляде в свой арсенал, пытаясь пригвоздить это чёртово копьё к противоположной стене, но, судя по этой наглой улыбке, такие реакции ему как котику сметанка.

— Но почему нет? — тут же вступает Хёнвон, коварно выплывая из-за плеча Хосока. — Тебе не нужно будет много делать, отработай пару номеров, а потом развлекайся себе в зале за счёт клиентуры. Наоборот, тебе же будет как праздник!

Кихён тоскливо скользит взглядом по кубикам пресса Хосока, что игриво выглядывают из полупрозрачной распахнутой рубашки, потом посылает не менее тоскливый взгляд на мощную голую спину Хёну, потом мысленно возвращается к собственному телу…

— Потому что нет! И вообще! У меня клиент!

Он поспешно ретируется к молодому человеку у другого конца стойки, стараясь не обращать внимания на две пары глаз, сверлящих его спину. Хосок ещё ладно, его можно понять: хочет угодить матушке, но не хочет, чтобы она расстраивалась из-за его выбора профессии. Кихён бы даже ему помог, просто потому что он Кихёну по-человечески нравится.

Но почему Хёнвон?

Потому что впереди замаячила перспектива новых приключений, веселья и унижений? Можно подумать, эта перспектива хоть раз гасла в его глазах!

Но сегодняшний день, как назло, всё делает наперекор Кихёну: даже пиво, и то наливается слишком быстро и подозрительно без обильной пены, так что возвращаться в этот уголок зла приходится слишком рано. А ведь Кихён всё ещё не придумал ни одного аргумента против!

— Два часа! — умоляет Хосок. — Без танцев, только ходить по залу и миленько улыбаться. И плюс весь мой заработок с этого дня в придачу!

Присутствие дополнительных дивидентов и отсутствие необходимости трясти своими тощими чреслами перед лицами клиентов звучит уже чуть менее унизительно, но всё ещё недостаточно, чтобы смотивировать Кихёна распаковывать телеса из форменной рубашки пусть даже ради прекрасного Хосока, который ему позитивно нравится.

— Почему бы тебе не поменяться сменами с Хёнвоном? Уверен, грациознее создания тебе не найти во всей Вселенной…

— Куда уж моей грациозности до твоей? — сладенько улыбается тот, но Хосок качает головой им двоим.

— Я уже сказал, что работаю барменом…

— Почему не Чангюн тогда? Чжухон… А. Ладно, с Чжухоном согласен, он ещё совсем ребёнок. Но почему не Чангюн?

— Вообще-то Чжухон старше Чангюна, — снова отвечает Хёнвон, который явно уже успел записаться в список адвокатов Хосока, иначе почему это он так рьяно пытается склонить Кихёна к такому непотребству?

— Потому что из вас двоих ты добрее, и красивее, и раскрепощённее? — неуверенно отвечает вопросом на вопрос Хосок. Кихён недоверчиво щурится, хотя в глубине душе уже понимает, что на самом деле Хосок над ним имеет такую сильную власть, что в данный момент он выполнил бы всё, абсолютно всё, лишь бы не расстраивать такого милого зайчика.

И Кихён бы уже сказал «да» хотя бы потому что ещё одна наглая и ничем не прикрытая лесть в его сторону, и он скажет «да» даже недельной смене с танцами голышом и последующим приватом (хотя и сам прекрасно знает, что Хосок приваты не берёт). Он сказал бы «да, с удовольствием» на всё, о чём попросил бы его Хосок с такими милыми круглыми глазами.

Если бы рядом не ухмылялся мерзкий Хёнвон.

— Знаешь, я решил повысить ставки, — вворачивает он вкрадчиво (маленький внутренний Минхёк уже судорожно набирает номер скорой), а потом бесшумно передвигается ещё ближе к Кихёну. Теперь их лица разделяют сантиметров пятнадцать пространства, и Кихён может рассмотреть каждый мелкий недостаток, каждый крохотный прыщик на идеально прекрасном лице Хёнвона. И это немножко успокаивает. Значит, не такое оно и идеальное. — Всё то, что предложил Хосок, плюс я тебе отдам свои чаевые и даже отстану потом на целую неделю.

Вот теперь разговор начинает приобретать черты адекватности. Вот теперь уже можно начать переговоры.

Кихён тяжело вздыхает, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение, откладывает нож и хлопает ладонью по лакированной стойке.

— Ваша дневная ставка плюс чаевые, плюс, в этот день Хёнвон будет выходной, а потом семь суток будет обращаться со мной как с божеством. Я согласен это терпеть только два часа, не больше, и перед самим днём икс Хосок проходит максимальную барную подготовку и старается ничего не менять местами. Иначе уговаривайте Чангюна.

Его последнее слово идеально совпадает с последним аккордом выступления Хёну, так что оглушительную секундную тишину публика разрывает неистовыми аплодисментами (которые Кихён записывает немножко и на свой счёт). И всё было бы прекрасно, Хосок уже тренировал умоляющий взгляд на Хёнвоне, но нет. Он же слишком умный, ему же обязательно нужно вставить никому не нужное мнение и всё испортить.

— Но как я тебе смогу отдать ставку, если буду выходной в этот день? Ты сам себе противоречишь, барный хомяк.

— Ну всё… — начинает Кихён, деловито отворачиваясь к кофе-машине, как Хосок ловит его за руку и с силой сжимает в своей ладони.

— Нет, стой. Хёнвон согласен! Отдаст тебе ставку за предыдущий рабочий день, правда, Хёнвон?

Тот молчит, но его взгляд говорит о том, что в этом плане явно спрятано где-то двойное дно. У Кихёна плохое предчувствие.

— Хорошо, Хосок. Но только потому что ты попросил меня так вежливо, так вежливо. Не то, что этот…

Кихён тоскливо рассматривает грязный стакан из-под молока и тяжело сглатывает.

— Знаешь, Хёнвон, смотрю я на этот чудесный бокал, а вижу тебя. Давай, свали с горизонта, не порти мне пейзаж, спасибо.

Тот демонстративно закатывает глаза к потолку, но от стойки наконец отлипает и отходит в зал выполнять свою же работу. Хосок мило ему улыбается, но в глазах его можно прочесть какую-то очень тоскливую радость.

— Спасибо, что согласился выручить мою задницу… И Хёнвону передай большое спасибо! Такой добрый человек, просто так согласился помочь почти незнакомцу, даже потеряв немного от своего заработка! У него такое большое сердце…

— Ага, и такая хитрая жопа, — перебивает его Кихён, прополоскав наконец хайбол из-под молока, что так долго мозолил глаз. — Иди уже, только не забудь, что все твои выходные теперь заняты учёбой, и я буду очень строгим учителем…

— Ага, спасибо ещё раз, — широко улыбается Хосок, вскакивая со стула, и сам отправляется в зал, видимо, общаться с клиентами.

И только в этот момент, когда больше некому капать ему на мозги, Кихён понимает всю глубину того дерьма, в которое только что вляпался из-за своей проклятой безотказности.

•

— А у тебя грудь волосатая? — спрашивает его Хёнвон со своей мерзкой улыбочкой на лице в другой вечер. Шоу ещё даже толком не началось, людей на весь бар по пальцам можно сосчитать, так что Кихён даже не может послать его работать. Вместо этого он старается вложить во взгляд побольше презрения, а потом демонстративно фыркает.

— Нет, так что если ты задумал меня проэпилировать и добавить несколько минут страданий в мою и без того невыносимую жизнь, то обломись.

— Очень жаль, — весело отвечает Хёнвон, пожав плечами. — Я же, между прочим, только во благо! У нас у каждого есть свой никнейм, даже у твоего любимого кроличка на протеине. Вот я и тебе придумываю. Как насчёт «Зверь в хомячьей шкуре»?

— Как насчёт сыграть в прятки, Хёнвон? Ты прячешься так, чтобы я на счёт «тысяча» пошёл тебя искать, но никогда не нашёл, — отбивается он, качая головой. — У Хосока никнейм Вонхо, там нет никаких кроликов, как видишь.

— Зато есть тигр, или ты тигров за зверей уже не считаешь?

— Я тебя за человека не считаю, — вздыхает Кихён. — Не пойму вообще, чем я тебе не угодил? Жену вроде не уводил, в суп не гадил…

— За языком не следил, — перебивает его Хёнвон, глядя как-то даже снисходительно с высоты своего многометрового роста. Кихён невольно ёжится, но в последний момент собирается и даже смело расправляет плечи, замечая подкрепление в лице Минхёка, бодро приближающееся к его рабочему месту. — Может, возьмёшь себе никнейм «Язык, который доведёт до Гонконга?».

— Хёнвон.

— «Маленький да удаленький»!

— Хёнвон!

— Акула секса, — хмыкает Минхёк с противоположной стороны и мгновенно отскакивает назад на безопасное для себя расстояние (между загнутым кончиком протянутого ножа и его носом оставалось жалких два сантиметра, Кихён может поклясться).

— Ты должен был бороться со злом, а не примкнуть к нему! — вопит Кихён, но резко затыкается, когда все те немногочисленные клиенты, что уже сидели в зале, недоумённо поворачиваются к барной стойке. Приходится даже убрать нож, к вящей радости Минхёка.

— Ну, здесь ещё нужно провести целое исследование, на тему, кто из вас двоих большее зло… — весело разводит руками Минхёк, сворачивая из крохотного стикера с заказом самолётик.

— Можешь уже начинать подыскивать себе новую квартиру с таким же терпеливым и заботливым соседом как я, — злобно щурится Кихён и старается даже сверкнуть глазами как в аниме, но, кажется, у него ничего не получается.

— Прости, Хёнвон, но я выбираю Кихёна, — мгновенно находится Минхёк, запуская самолётик в его сторону.

Что за ребёнок, простигосподи.

— Ничего, Минхёк, придёт война, попросишь хлеба, — доброжелательно тянет Хёнвон, кивнув на последнем слове. Кихён тихо фыркает себе под нос, отворачиваясь к бокалам.

— Я всё понимаю, Хёнвон. На крайний случай сменю место работы. Мы же с тобой не кровные враги, — слышит он за своей спиной и тихонько скрипит зубами. Почему именно Минхёк первым пришёл к этой мысли? Ведь и правда же, это не единственный бар в городе, где так хорошо платят, и на сцене которого выступают очень красивые парни и девушки. В их городе-миллионнике наверняка найдутся десятки других вариантов с окладом намного выше нынешнего.

А Хосок пускай сам расхлёбывает то, что наобещал там своей матушке!

— Не давай ему идей, как можно сбежать и подвести одного очень, очень хорошего человека, — мурлыкает Хёнвон своим противным скрипучим голосом. Кихён стискивает зубы, но поворачивается обратно с джиггером в руке. Туда он наливает текилы и быстро переливает в шейкер. Но даже тарахтение льда о стенки шейкера не способно напомнить этим… друзьям о том, что они вообще-то не одни.

И да, не сильно-то он и хотел сбежать и подводить бедолагу Хосока! И это не будет настолько унизительно, как радужно предвкушает Хёнвон! И вообще! Он способен победить это мелкую ржавую проволочку, вообразившую себя бриллиантовым копьём.

— Потрудишься объяснить, что здесь уже произошло, пока меня не было?

— Я всё ещё здесь, — напоминает Кихён, заливая в бокал клюквенный сироп. Можно подумать, это остановит Хёнвона.

— Кихён в субботу два часа будет ходить по залу в облегающий джинсах и бабочке, пока мама Хосока будет смотреть на него и осуждать за падший образ жизни.

Можно подумать, Хёнвон собирался держать язык за зубами и сдержать этот маленький грязный секретик от Минхёка. Можно подумать, от него можно вообще что-нибудь скрыть.

— Прости, Кихён, но я выбираю Хёнвона. Настоящие друзья таких событий не скрывают, — трагично проговаривает Минхёк, шмыгает носом и хватает готовый коктейль, чрезмерно драматично отворачиваясь и уходя к столикам.

— Я надеюсь, ты сейчас счастлив, Че Хёнвон, — ровным тоном говорит Кихён, прополаскивая шейкер холодной водой.

Тот гадко ухмыляется и наконец отлипает от барной стойки, не забыв бросить напоследок очередную мерзкую колкость.

— Я очень счастлив, Ю Кихён.

•

Разумеется, Минхёк не стал бы долго обижаться на своего лучшего друга. Разумеется, он его великодушно простил в обмен на разрешение поржать над его жалким жилистым телом в одной только бабочке, которая смотрелась ужасно сочно только на Хосоке.

На Кихёне же бабочка смотрится просто ужасно.

Да что уж там скрывать, она смотрится на Кихёне словно огромный папин галстук на пятилетнем ребёнке, решившем поиграть во взрослого.

— Да ладно тебе, прекращай кривиться, — хлопает его по голому плечу Хосок так сильно, что на коже мгновенно проступает ярко-красный отпечаток от дружеской пятерни. — Сейчас мы всё поправим под твой обхват шеи, подгримируем лицо, и как пойдёшь разводить клиентуру на рюмочку виски! А потом так войдёшь во вкус, что и сам станешь танцором наперекор жестокому миру!

Минхёк от этих сомнительных слов поддержки разражается очередным приступом хохота. И этой реакции Кихён склонен верить намного больше, чем тому, что прямо все клиенты попадают штабелями к его ногам, как только увидят его в одной бабочке и джинсах в облипочку.

— Не забудь, эспрессо должен подаваться в горячие чашки, для этого нужно…

— Да помню я о подогревателе, ты о нём мне все уши прожужжал, — отмахивается Хосок, быстро перебирая в косметичке целую тысячу кисточек.

Однажды в их общий выходной Минхёку было настолько нечего делать, что он смотрел всё подряд на ютубе. Дошло даже до какого-то странного вьетнамского видео без субтитров, в котором закадровым очень противным и скрипучим голосом рассказывали, как из невзрачного, а местами даже стрёмного парня можно сделать писаного красавца при помощи мейкапа и грамотно подобранной причёски.

И всё бы это было хорошо, если видео смотрел кто угодно, но не Минхёк. И всё бы это было хорошо, если жертвой Минхёка стал кто угодно, но не Кихён.

Он не очень любит вспоминать последствия своего преображения (а также тонны других видео с мужским макияжем), но всё же одна позитивная сторона этого дела есть: больше к нему с попытками улучшить фасад не приставали. Так что сейчас на все эти кисточки Кихён смотрит с очень большим недоверием, но всё же вверяет Хосоку своё лицо. Хуже уже всё равно не будет, а так хоть зрители посмеются от души.

— Что-то ты зря его так сильно ударил, — слышит он голос Минхёка сзади, пока Хосок осторожно тычет ему кисточкой в левый глаз. Плечо и правда немного саднит, но кажется, что всё должно пройти через пару минут. — Может, спрячем его печальные руки под рубашкой, а вместо бабочки наденем дерзкий чокер?

— Хорошая идея! — мгновенно реагирует Хосок.

Что-то подсказывает Кихёну, что это будет худший вечер в его жизни.

— Хосок написал сообщение, что мама будет минут через десять, — чирикает Минхёк через некоторое время, заливая лаком несчастные волосы Кихёна. Дерзкий чокер на самом деле оказывается банальным кожаным ошейником, на которые Кихён обычно шипит, как нечисть на святую воду, а наличие прозрачной рубашки на теле вообще не спасает, ну ни капли. — Не хочешь глянуть на себя в зеркало перед финальным выходом в свет?

— Ты думаешь, я туда за все годы моей жизни не насмотрелся вдоволь? — вздыхает Кихён, и тоскливо смотрит на Минхёка.

— Поверь, ты выглядишь просто отпад! — несколько раз кивает тот так энергично, что ещё чуть-чуть и его голова отлетит в угол гримёрной.

— Ага, я помню свой отпадный вид после твоих чарующих преображений. Просто давай это всё закончим раз и навсегда. Спасибо за моральную поддержку, но возвращайся-ка ты к своим обязанностям, пока тебя не хватились, а я пойду приступать к своим.

Кихён не хочет смотреть на то, во что его превратил Хосок, а потом и Минхёк — ему достаточно того, что эти два часа он проведёт в качестве репетиции к горению в аду после смерти.

Выходя в полутёмный зал, где публика уже неистовствует от чарующих движений на полу одного вчерашнего дебютанта, Кихён пытается убедить себя, что этот вечер мог бы быть намного хуже, заставь Хосок его танцевать.

Нет, в целом всё не так уж и плохо: продержаться до ухода мамы, потом с боем занять своё привычное место в объятиях бутылок с крепким алкоголем, сделать себе тройное виски под конец смены и позволить Минхёку донести его домой на его горбу.

Не такая и плохая перспектива.

Была бы.

Если бы не вальяжно развалившийся в кресле у крохотного столика Хёнвон с видом если не хозяина всей Вселенной, так властелина планеты точно. Заметив Кихёна, тот ухмыляется от уха до уха, достаёт телефон, но не удерживает в своих граблях и роняет на пол.

«Так тебе и надо, сволочь!»

Вслух, конечно, Кихён это не говорит, но подлетает к его столику в два коротких прыжка и как раз успевает застать Хёнвона в скрюченном положении. Если честно, ему всегда нравились сцены в фильмах, где один из героев подходит к другому, пока тот находится в беспомощном состоянии, и демонстрирует всю власть, проследив, чтобы этот неудачник смотрел на него снизу вверх, оглядев с ног до головы.

Школьник Кихён надеялся, что однажды на месте того самого неудачника окажется сам Хёнвон. Кто бы мог подумать, что спустя несколько лет его мечта воплотится в реальность. Да и кто бы мог подумать, что момент морального торжества над твоим врагом может оказаться таким приятным. Как жалко, что происходит он не в самый удобный для Кихёна момент, но это мелочи, такие мелочи.

— Разве мы не договаривались, что сегодня ты на работу не выходишь? — с самой доброжелательной улыбкой в мире интересуется Кихён, пока Хёнвон рассматривает его огромными практически круглыми глазами. Ну, не истерично ржёт и на том спасибо.

— Я… — запинается он, и тут же наигранная улыбка Кихёна сменяется искренней кошмарно довольной ухмылкой. — Мы… Да.

— Тогда почему ты здесь, Хёнвон? — наклоняется к нему ближе Кихён и разрешает себе присесть на подлокотник его кресла. — Ты хочешь подставить Хосока перед его горячо любимой матушкой? А ведь он о тебе отзывался как о человеке с добрым сердцем! Как будет некрасиво, когда он узнает о твоей настоящей двуличной натуре, а?

За то время, пока Кихён растекается в сладкой тираде, Хёнвон, кажется, собирается с духом и немного расслабляется, даже положив свою руку ему на поясницу. Отчего напрягается уже сам Кихён: на такой поворот событий он не рассчитывал. Впрочем, это даже очень приятно и с удивлением он отмечает, что ему вполне комфортно в таком положении.

— Я здесь, потому что имею право в свой выходной день распоряжаться своим временем как захочу. Вот я и захотел полюбоваться на красивых парней и девушек, — хмыкает Хёнвон, дёрнув левой бровью напоследок.

Кихён украдкой смотрит на часы в телефоне: ещё час и пятьдесят пять минут террора. Он знал, шкурой чувствовал, что Хёнвон точно что-то спланирует и точно подбросит несколько дровишек под котёл в том аду, куда Кихёна загнали благие намерения и неспособность отказать хорошим людям.

— Ну, раз ты пришёл сюда в виде гостя, то будь добр вести себя как гость, — тянет Кихён, поправляя уже трижды проклятый ошейник. Хёнвон тяжело сглатывает. — Вот, я вижу, что у тебя в горле пересохло, не хочет ли мой дорогой гость помочить губы о что-нибудь вкусненькое?

— Неси виски.

— Понял, два бокала виски, — сообщает Кихён и несколько раз нежно хлопает Хёнвона по щеке. Ситуация у него, конечно, не ахти, но без боя он сдаваться не собирается. — Слушаю и повинуюсь.

Так он хотя бы выиграет минут десять от общего времени и заодно проконтролирует, как там работает виновник нынешнего торжества.

— Мне два бокала виски. В один брось пару кубиков льда, в другой добавь крысиный яд, он находится в подсобке на полке с моющими принадлежностями, — говорит Кихён, как только добирается до зоны бара и чувствует, что тело начинает пробирать мелкая дрожь: здесь довольно прохладно, а тепла рубашки уже явно не хватает, чтобы согреться.

Хосок нелепо улыбается, и Кихён тут же соображает, что эти час и сколько там минут осталось пройдут катастрофически весело и здесь. Последними клетками мозга он пытается посчитать количество убытков, которые ему принесёт Хосок и как их попытаться скрыть завтра за инвентаризацией.

— За твоей спиной. Возьми бутылку Джека, потом повернись к посуде и выбери два тумблера, это такие круглые бокалы без ножки. Лёд в холодильнике. И да, здравствуйте, мама Хосока.

Женщина рядом улыбается совсем как Хосок, но кивает ему в ответ. Перед ней на стойке стоит чашка эспрессо, и по верхнему уровню кофе Кихён понимает, что всё очень плохо. Намного хуже его опасений.

— Здравствуйте, вы ведь Кихён, так? — вежливо уточняет она, стрельнув глазами на бокалы в руках Хосока. — Очень приятно познакомиться. Мне о вас говорил Хосок. Извините, если это не моё дело, но хочу сказать, что очень вами горжусь, в таком возрасте тянуть огромную ответственность совсем нелегко, тем более, заботясь при этом о всей своей семье! Вы такой смелый, Кихён!

— Ещё какой, — кивает он, стреляя глазами в сторону Хосока. Тот невинно отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону и чуть не роняет совок со льдом себе под ноги. Вроде, у него там было много крысиного яда, должно хватить на двоих.

— О, Кихён, привет! — звонко крякает Минхёк, поставив поднос перед Хосоком. — Какой у тебя чудесный тайминг! Как раз звонила твоя младшая сестричка, просила передать, что пересадку твоей почки к ней перенесли на неделю раньше, и завтра можно ехать на донорскую операцию! Вы как раз успеете восстановиться перед годовщиной смерти родителей!

— Чудесные новости, — вздыхает он. Так вот откуда растут ноги у этой истории. Ну, ничего, Минхёк вроде тощий, остатков яда должно хватить. Но если что, можно и подмешать слабительного, чтобы процесс пошёл веселее. — Буду пить сегодня меньше, чтобы моя почка чувствовала себя хорошо.

Мама Хосока на секунду отворачивается в сторону зрительного зала, и Кихён пользуется ситуацией, показав Минхёку средний палец.

— Может, тогда лучше вообще не пить? — неуверенно тянет она, переводя взгляд обратно на Кихёна. — Вы и так выглядите намного худее остальных танцоров…

— Ничего, я жилистый, да и миниатюрные акулы сейчас в моде, не то что тигры с кокетливыми заячьими ушками, — кивает он, забирая свои бокалы. Ему очень сложно в этом признаться, но сейчас он предпочитает компанию Хёнвона намного больше компании его заклятых друзей. — Было приятно с вами познакомиться, мама Хосока, но работа не ждёт, нужно же оплачивать дорогой уход за моей чудесной сестричкой и кормить четверо племяшек, кто же, как не я, правда, Хосок?

— Удачи! Вы молодец, что не стыдитесь своей профессии: любые танцы хороши, пускай даже и такие откровенные! Главное, чтобы вам самому нравилось!

В душе Кихён смеётся. Гогочет, как бабушкины гуси. Но на деле только ободряюще улыбается всей компании на баре (особенно пунцовому Хосоку) и сдержанно плывёт обратно в зал. В войне, которую они с Хёнвоном ведут уже который год, нельзя показывать преимущество противника. Кихён опять видит телефон в его руках, но на этот раз уже ничего не падает.

И у Кихёна закрадывается очень такое неприятное предчувствие, что ужас и кошмар, в который он добровольно влип, через час и сколько там времени не пройдёт сам собой без единого последствия.

•

Впрочем, не считая режущего, неприятного ощущения в горле и адской головной боли (за это отдельное спасибо тем пяти бокалам вчерашнего виски и целому ведёрку льда) Кихён справедливо считает, что легко отделался. Даже удивительно, но Хёнвон как-то ему по-своему благородно подыграл и больше по клиентам ходить не пришлось: все два часа они просто неистово бухали за одним столиком, обнимаясь и изредка лениво переругиваясь. И что вообще невообразимо — Кихёну даже немного понравилось. Хосок кое-как закончил смену и даже ничего не разбил. Минхёк по-честному отнёс его домой на спине, умыл, раздел и уложил спать, но о своей душещипательной истории показания давать всё равно отказался.

И вроде вечер прошёл подозрительно обычно, но предчувствие чего-то плохого совсем не покидает Кихёна.

— Может, это потому что ты заболеваешь? — пожимает плечами Минхёк, потягивая кофе и одновременно заполняя бумаги перед началом их смены. — Продержишься одну ночь или всё же позвонишь Чжухону?

— Куда я денусь? — вздыхает Кихён, пряча упаковку с соками под стойку. — Температура вроде невысокая, не стоит из-за таких мелочей дёргать ребёнка. Разве что нужно будет найти Хёнвона и заставить сходить в аптеку, это же он меня заразил…

— Да? — поворачивает голову набок Минхёк и подаёт несколько паков бутиллированной воды. — А я думал, что зараза к заразе не липнет. Мне казалось, вы вчера отлично так спелись? Разве вы не выяснили вчера отношения и не поняли, что давно любите друг дружку?

— Нет, Минхёк, мы всё ещё на ножах. Хотя, отмечу, что его позолоченное копьё с бриллиантами оказалось не таким большим и страшным как казалось раньше…

— А ты и туда заглянул? — прыскает Минхёк в кулачок.

Чёрт, он же не мог сказать этого вслух, правда?

— Это не то, о чём ты думаешь, идиот, — быстро отвечает Кихён, но чувствует как по спине сбегает капелька пота, а щёки, кажется, загораются ещё пуще прежнего. Проклятая простуда. Проклятый Хёнвон!

Тем временем, телефон в заднем кармане оживает. Инстаграм. Кто-то отметил его на фотографии.

Ещё загружая приложение, Кихён смутно начинает догадываться, какие фотографии сейчас предстанут его взору. Не мог же вчерашний вечер закончиться так подозрительно гладко и хорошо. И не мог же этот мерзкий противный урод его не подставить!

— Странно, а вчера он мне казался вполне адекватным и даже терпимым собеседником, — хмыкает Кихён, рассматривая себя на фото.

— Дай гляну, — говорит Минхёк, деловито выхватывая телефон из его рук. — Ну… Это не самый твой лучший ракурс, но в целом всё не так плохо? Ты хорошо выглядел с зачёсанными назад волосами.

— Так хорошо, что даже почки моей сестрички сразу же исцелились, а Хёнвон забыл, как портить мне жизнь, ага, — хмыкает Кихён, сверкнув глазами в сторону Минхёка, но тот беззаботно игнорирует все эти жалкие тычки надкушенной зубочисткой. — Но ровно в полночь карета превратилась в тыкву, а принц оказался лошадью.

— Думаешь, это он фотографировал? А как же копьё и ваши публичные зажимания?

От второй части фразы Кихён только отмахивается. Такому безнадёжному романтику как Минхёк вообще не стоит ничего говорить о проблемах во взаимоотношениях людей. Уже сколько времени прошло, а он всё ещё уверен, что между ним и Хёнвоном что-то может случиться. Очень смешно и наивно. Они просто хорошо провели вдвоём время, пускай даже мельком, на секундочку, совсем краешком задней мысли Кихён позволил себе подумать, что из этого может что-то получиться не ужасное.

— А больше некому! Я видел, как он доставал телефон и нацеливал на меня камеру, а потом ещё уронил его. Да и ракурс такой ужасный, посмотри, какие здесь у меня толстые ноги. Увижу этого козла — откручу ему голову.

— Не дотянешься, — слабо возражает Минхёк, отходя немного в сторону и возвращается с маленьким деревянным ящичком лимонов и накладной. — Он очень высокий.

— Тогда откушу колени, невелика беда, — фыркает в ответ Кихён, поставив размашистую подпись. Паренёк из доставки кивает и поспешно убегает, даже не попрощавшись как следует.

— Мне кажется, он теперь нас боится, — хихикает Минхёк ему вслед. — Будет потом рассказывать страшилки из бара, где все вокруг геи, ходят голые, ещё и фотографируют друг дружку.

Кихён улыбается, качая головой. Неприятное ощущение в горле только усиливается и через секунду он громко чихает.

— Точно уверен, что протянешь смену? — спрашивает Минхёк уже более настороженно. — Может, не стоит заражать невинную публику? Я позвоню Чжухону?

Кихён качает головой и достаёт из нагрудного кармана пакетик порошка от простуды.

— С каких это пор простуда была оправданием прогулу? Сейчас выпью и пойду надеру задницу Хёнвону за эти ужасные фотки, чтобы впредь неповадно было!

Минхёк, кажется, не слишком верит его показной браваде, но особо не настаивает и отходит в подсобку. Ничего, Кихён и не в таком состоянии работал!

•

Пару часов спустя, когда температура всё же поднимается на несколько градусов, Кихён уже не слишком уверен в принятом решении, но упорно продолжает хорохориться перед Минхёком и делать вид, что всё замечательно и ему не требуется помощь. Хёнвон вообще ведёт себя подозрительно странно и сам не особо разговаривает с Кихёном.

И если бы не подступающая простуда вперемешку с усталостью после разгрузки товара, Кихён бы попытался вспомнить, что такого особого произошло вчера, что ещё случилось помимо фестиваля алкоголизма, что он прямо резко стал… нормальным. Но с каждой минутой в его голове собирается всё больше ваты, так что сейчас ему совершенно не до разборок. После смены, всё после смены…

Он даже не может зафиксировать в голове как заканчивается вечер: всё плывёт перед глазами, а к рукам и ногам словно привязали по большой бутылке с водой. Второй вечер подряд он не может нормально работать. Если и дальше так будет продолжаться, то шеф наверняка вызовет его на ковёр, и дурацкая фотография, где он светит жирными ногами и голым торсом, в сравнении с этим покажется совсем детской шалостью.

— Ты, — коротко он говорит Хёнвону в коридоре, когда удаётся перехватить того за руку. — Не хочешь объясниться?

— Не очень, — хмыкает он, но всё же останавливается. При таком ярком освещении глаза Кихёна начинают болеть, но он упрямо продолжает пытаться выяснить все вопросы именно сейчас и именно сегодня.

— Я всё понимаю, Хёнвон, может, я тебе что-то не так сказал в школе и с тех пор ты на меня публично унижаешь, но этого совсем не понимаю! Я и подумать не мог, какой же ты можешь быть сволочью. А если бы фотографию увидела моя мама? Или ты умеешь думать только о себе и о том, как усложнять жизнь остальным людям?

Кихён смотрит ему прямо в глаза (пускай даже ему приходится унизительно задирать голову), и тут в голове проносится паникующий Минхёк со своей идиотской фразой про зрачки. Несмотря на яркий свет ламп, они расширены.

— Наркоман хренов, — заключает Кихён, и это было последнее, что он может зафиксировать в своей голове. Вата заполнила мозг на все сто процентов, гейм овер.

•

В сознание его приводит тоскливый вой сирен. Глаза болят так, словно в них насыпали целый мешок песка, туман в голове так особо и не рассеивается, но судя по тряске Кихён всё же понимает, что находится сейчас в машине.

— Эй, где я? Это скорая? Я потерял сознание? — спрашивает он в пустоту перед собой и пытается потереть глаза, но от этого становится ещё хуже.

— Нет, ты у меня в машине, — слышит он голос Хёнвона. — Ты рухнул мне прямо в руки минут десять назад.

— Но тогда почему я слышал сирену?

— Это был Минхёк.

— Я волновался! — мгновенно встряёт тот в разговор. Постепенно боль немного ослабевает и Кихён даже может открыть глаза несмотря на ужасную сухость: он действительно сидит позади Хёнвона в машине рядом с действительно взволнованным Минхёком, сжимающим его ладонь словно тиски.

— Я в порядке, можешь отпустить мою руку, — говорит он, но кто его там слушает.

— Ты чуть не умер в коридоре! — чересчур драматично причитает Минхёк. — А я говорил, чтобы ты поменялся сменами с Чжухоном, зачем же было себя изводить? Почему ты меня никогда не слушаешь, я же тебе только добра желаю!

Кихён пытается вспомнить, когда конкретно Минхёк объективно желал ему добра. Явно не сегодня… Не вчера, когда выдумал эту душещипательную историю про сестру… Не на прошлой неделе…

— Эй, ты что, опять сознание потерял? Хёнвон, вези его в больницу!

— Ещё одно слово, и я сам потеряю сознание, — отвечает тот. Кихён поднимает глаза на зеркало дальнего вида и на одну секунду пересекается с ним взглядами. И хоть они оба быстро уставились в разные стороны, Кихён всё равно чувствует, что что-то пошло не так.

Что-то очень давно пошло не так и с каждым днём катится всё дальше и дальше в бездну отчаяния. Он чувствует, что нужно что-то сделать, что-то сказать, решить, словом, поменять.

Нужно что-то уже сделать, но при таком состоянии организма, единственное, что может сделать Кихён — это постараться заставить Минхёка замолчать хотя бы на пять секунд, иначе его голова попросту взорвётся и что-то делать будет категорически поздно.

— Всё в порядке, Минхёк. Я просто подхватил небольшую заразу, завтра уже буду чувствовать себя намного лучше, просто дай мне отдохнуть и хватит за меня переживать, мне же не пять лет.

Машина Хёнвона останавливается прямо напротив их дома. Кихён уже тянется к ручке двери, но в последний момент одёргивает руку.

— Вообще… Минхёк-а, а ты не мог бы сходить в круглосуточную аптеку за углом и купить чего-нибудь от простуды? Кажется, у того порошка вышел срок годности.

— Я мигом, — кивает он и действительно очень быстро выскакивает из машины, и через несколько секунд Кихён не может даже рассмотреть его удаляющийся тёмный силуэт, поэтому он поворачивается обратно к зеркалу дальнего вида и снова пересекается взглядами с Хёнвоном.

— Перед тем, как потерять сознание, — начинает тот, не сводя глаз с Кихёна. — Перед тем, как потерять сознание, ты всерьёз хотел меня ударить…

— Ты только заметил? — вздыхает он. Хоть его глаза всё ещё пекут и ему сложно, но он рьяно держит свою оборону. — Я почти каждый день хочу тебя вполне неиронично ударить. За исключением, пожалуй, тех дней, когда тебя не вижу.

Хёнвон закатывает глаза на секунду, но быстро возвращается в исходную позицию, сверля взглядом дырку на носу у Кихёна.

— Я не об этом.

— А о чём? О том, что как всегда перешёл все допустимые границы и запостил в инстаграме мою фотографию в рубашке Хосока? Спасибо, Хёнвон, моя мама, которая кстати на меня подписана, очень её оценит…

Внезапно их зеркальный диалог прерывается, и Хёнвон поворачивается всем корпусом к Кихёну.

— Ты о чём? Я не постил ничего.

— Ну да, конечно, — фыркает Кихён. Боль в голове развивается просто до адских масштабов, так что он открывает дверь машины и пытается вдохнуть хотя бы немного свежего воздуха. — А кто тогда постил? Твоё альтер-эго, которое на самом деле и портит мне жизнь с пятнадцати лет?

— Вообще-то это ты мне портил жизнь в школе со своими вечными упрёками и несправедливыми обвинениями, — хмурится Хёнвон, качая головой. — Хёнвон то, Хёнвон сё. Разбито стекло? Это Хёнвон виноват, Кихён видел, как он запулил мяч в окно! Запах сигарет в туалете? Это точно Хёнвон, а то чего это у него такое лицо мерзкое? Знаешь, как весело было жить с репутацией главного школьного злодея?

— Уж явно получше, чем жить с репутацией главной жертвы! — отбивается Кихён, выползая наружу. — Думаешь, мне было приятно выслушивать тонны помоев от тебя и дружков твоих, а теперь ещё и стать посмешищем всего интернета, а?!

Хёнвон выползает вслед за ним и с вызовом дёргает подбородком. Кихён моментально готовится к очередному шквалу критики в свой адрес. Эти стычки никогда не заканчивались хорошо. Ни в школе, ни сейчас. Только сейчас у него даже нет преимущества в виде барной стойки и любимого ножа. Сейчас положение у него несколько плачевное.

— Да ты хотя бы покажи мне то, в чём меня обвиняешь! Думаешь, мне было приятно огребать за каждую выходку, не важно, кто её сделал?

Вся эта ссора, выяснение отношений и демонстрация обид многолетней давности здорово утомляет Кихёна, поэтому он просто без слов достаёт телефон и буквально впечатывает его в лицо Хёнвона.

— Полюбуйся! Что, до сих пор не узнаёшь руку мастера? Кто ещё вчера меня фотографировал как не ты со своими граблями?

Хёнвон смотрит на фотографию сперва насмешливо. Потом он хмурится, приподнимает левую бровь и приближает один из тёмных углов.

— Присмотрись, вот я сижу, а вот здесь стоит наша батарея из бокалов виски. Как я тебя могу запечатлеть своими граблями, если я тоже присутствую на фотографии? Кстати, классная жопа.

— Ты тему не переводи! — мгновенно вспыхивает Кихён, вжимаясь ягодицами в дверь машины. Хёнвон, впрочем, продолжает надвигаться вперёд и достаёт уже свой телефон, копаясь в каких-то своих настройках.

— Вот. Я действительно тебя сфотографировал, только у меня и в мыслях не было сразу же выкладывать её в сеть.

— Сразу же! — передразнивает его Кихён, но взгляд на экран опускает и несколько раз недоумённо моргает. Может, это его треклятые линзы подводят, которые уже явно пора снять, но останавливает только панический страх занести инфекцию в глаз. А может, всё действительно так… — Это что, я серьёзно так выглядел вчера?

Впервые за двое суток Кихён действительно жалеет, что не посмотрел в зеркало сразу же после своего преображения. Хосоку нужно будет купить маленькую шоколадную медальку. За вклад во внешний облик их прекрасного заведения. И, может быть, даже повторить пару раз. Не работу гоу-гоу мальчиком, а вот это всё. И с этого ракурса у него действительно очень классное тело и лицо.

— Вполне себе, — отвечает Хёнвон и смотрит на этот раз прямо и без привычной насмешки во взгляде.

Глаза его чёрные-чёрные, кажется, что в ночном полумраке радужку становится совсем не видно. Что-то внутри Кихёна ломается с грохотом пакета бутылок, падающих с большой высоты. Он только тянется кончиком пальцев к руке Хёнвона, едва прикасается, проводит по холодной коже, как тот делает ещё один шаг в сторону Кихёна и целует его. Просто и без всякого пафоса.

И разбитая вдребезги стена недопонимания, что так долго строили они вдвоём, тает, не оставляя за собой ни следа.

— Я вообще-то заразный, — шепчет Кихён, с трудом пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

— Зараза к заразе не липнет, — таким же шёпотом отвечает Хёнвон, и они вдвоём смеются сквозь поцелуи, к которым так долго стремились вместе и одновременно. Кихён хочет целоваться ночь напролёт несмотря на простуду, несмотря на текущий холодильник дома и несмотря на…

— Я, конечно, прошу прощения за беспокойство, — заявляет Минхёк, хотя в его голосе нет ни капли сожаления. — Но вы как-то давайте уже определитесь, к кому пойдёте ночевать, я как бы спать хочу. Если к нам, то выдайте мне затычки для…

— Я сейчас выдам тебе затычку для рта, — ворчит Кихён, неохотно выскальзывая из объятий Хёнвона.

— Если хоть одна живая душа узнает о том, что ты видел, пеняй на себя, — добавляет Хёнвон и внезапно Кихён улыбается. А ведь насколько бы это могло упростить им жизни, объединись они в одну команду зла намного раньше.

— Найдут тебя по частям в разных концах страны, — обещает ему Кихён, и Минхёк тяжело сглатывает.

— А я всегда говорил, что Хёнвон — ужасный человек, и тебе следует держаться от него подальше, Кихён, — громко заявляет он, разворачиваясь к их дому. За его спиной Кихён подмигивает Хёнвону и спешно догоняет Минхёка. — Мало того, что обижал в школе, так ещё жизни тебе не давал в баре, а потом ещё и заставил два часа ходить полуголым по залу, от чего твоё здоровье тут же пошатнулось!..

В душе Кихён смеётся. Ржёт как породистый степной скакун. Но вслух, разумеется, особо не возражает.

— Да что ты говоришь, друг мой, — наигранно удивляется он и тут же ловит крошечный пакетик с лекарствами. — Но ты же мне поможешь в этом нелёгком деле?

Иногда совсем неплохо иметь по сто пятниц на неделю. Ещё лучше, когда на каждый поворот событий у тебя уже есть несколько планов Б.

Но совсем идеально, когда удаётся полностью очаровать все свои проблемы и просто превратить их в своё преимущество.

А автора фотографии они конечно же найдут и накажут вместе.


End file.
